


Acadia

by JJLives



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJLives/pseuds/JJLives
Summary: AU one-shot. Blake and Yang lose touch after high school but reconnect years later





	Acadia

**Author's Note:**

> I am so stoked about the past 2 chapters in RWBY. I will be writing some smaller one shot blurbs to my tumblr the next week of, you know forever. if you want to follow and read them, in the future I might expand the ones that get the most attention. I’m not sure yet. Thanks everyone for reading and commenting and supporting my writing. I just got back into it a couple months ago and you all had to deal with me finding my writing style again. Lol thanks for sticking around.

Disclaimer:I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to rooster teeth

* * *

 

  
Spending a Saturday afternoon cleaning out the garage would certainly never be at the top of Yang's list of fun activities. In fact, it would rest pretty comfortably near the bottom, right above cramming for a calculus final. Having received her Master's degree the year prior she was glad she'd at least escaped having to relive that particular torture. The cardboard towers loomed over her and as she slipped between them to get an advantageous view of her task her elbow grazed the unfolded flap of one unlucky box. Yang tensed as the entire structure collapsed, flinching with the painful sound of shattering glass. She sneezed, only just able to bury her face in the crook of her elbow, as thick dust layers rose up from a result of years of neglect.  
  
She sneezed again.  
  
And again.  
  
And-  
  
"Fuck sakes." Yang hissed between attacks. Throwing her stack of empty boxes to the ground she barely missed knocking another tower over. Pinching her nose she fought to calm her irritated sinuses, spinning on her heel she stormed into the fresh air.  
  
Briefly she entertained the idea of leaving the unpleasant chore for another day, but knew if she did it would become perpetually tomorrow's problem. Gritting her teeth she turned back to the task at hand. She was a grown-ass woman and she wasn't going to let a little dust, and broken glass, and crushed boxes stop her from completing the chore. She'd promised herself this would get done today.  
  
She started with the fallen stack, the only broken piece was once an ornament of Ruby's that Yang was sure she didn't even remember existed. Pretending to not know what it was she readied herself to lie if ever it came up in conversation and quickly swept the sharp slivers into the trash can. After two hours she paused to look at her progress, and found that she had done nothing but worsen the mess. Instead of dangerous, but neatly stacked boxes, what surrounded her was literally an explosion. A grenade going off would have done a better job organizing than herself.  
  
Back aching and skin slick with sweat she chastised herself for choosing the only day all week with a high humidity rating, Yang grappled with another large box resting at the top of a narrow column and wondered if it was Ruby or Tai who was responsible for the unorganized packing and storage system she'd inherited. Bringing the box over to her rapidly disappearing workbench she set it down and cut the tape unsealing its contents.  
  
The first thing she noticed were the books, texts really, and her initial assumption was that they were remnants from her early university days, but upon further perusal she found they were older than that. Pulling them out one at a time she found an 'Introductory to Algebra' book with loose leaf paper sticking from between its pages. Flipping it's pages to one of its makeshift bookmarks she found her own, unpolished, print staring back at her. She tossed it aside, next finding a couple science texts and two library books with Signal Academy stamped on the first page of each. She debated returning them, not enjoying the knowledge that she basically stole them nearly eight years ago, but realized there really wasn't a point. She would just have to live with the guilt of being a criminal for the rest of her life. Shrugging as the thought boosted her own self image of a badass she concluded it wasn't the worst crime in the world. Setting all the books into the labeled 'GIVE AWAY' box, she refocused her attention to the mystery one in front of her.  
  
The next object removed was the blue and white tassel from her graduation cap. Smiling, she placed it in the 'KEEPERS' box on her other side. A good two thirds of what remained of the contents was recycled, being full of her old assignments and class notes they weren't relevant to her current career and classes were not what she wanted to remember when she looked back on her high school years.  
  
Her hand brushed against a smooth fabric, cool to the touch. and she forcefully tugged as it caught on other objects. Striped blue, black and white silk came into view and her fingers manipulated the the colours to snake between her fingers. Mimicking the old nervous habit was oddly relaxing, though she hadn't done it in years. Playing with her tie used to soothed her before difficult tests or important games. Feeling the crisp smooth fabric once more she was glad ties were not required of her at her new job; she was sure she'd pick the habit up again if given the opportunity.  
  
She pondered on keeping or donating it. She couldn't fathom a reason she would ever wear it again but it still held that same kind of nostalgia as her tassel. Why keep one and not the other? But then again, if she had one then why would she need two pieces of memorabilia when one sufficed?  
  
As she manipulated the silk around her fingers an elegant script caught her eye. Yang flipped the tie over in her hands bringing it closer, she inspected the out of place swirls.  
  
It looked to have been drawn on with a felt tipped black marker and though the edges had bled with the passage of years, and most of the script lost its structure the delicate signature was unmistakable.  
  
' _BB_ '  
  
Two small letters was all it took to steal the air from her lungs and stop her heart. Different sets of memories started flooding her mind. Not just classes, tests and ball games, but friends, parties, sleepovers, and nights walking through abandoned streets - dreams of brighter futures shared between friends, confidants, and something... more.  
  
Her thumbs caressed the silk in a manner of increased intimacy, brushing over the smudged script. The lost message pained her and Yang wracked her brain to remember if she'd ever seen it before. Had she read it years ago and the message remained protectively locked in the recesses of her mind? But Yang couldn't remember letting her ever draw or write anything on one of her ties. A brief thought of the tie not belonging to herself, but another swept through her mind like a wave. It made more sense, but how could she not remember receiving it? Her mind drew her a blank picture, unhelpful.  
  
She tried once more to decipher the impossible words making up the secret message but her hands started shaking and she could barely make out the gentle swoops of the signature, let alone anything else. Setting the tie gently on the bench beside her Yang dove into the box, haphazardly throwing everything behind her. She gripped a stack of papers and was about to toss the whole mess behind her but felt something flat between its pages, a different thickness than the rest. Peeling the class notes back she found the rear of a photograph, a date written in its upper right corner.  
  
_'July 16, 2011_ '  
  
Knowing the date Yang could guess what the subject of the photograph would be. It was their annual week long camping trip and they'd never missed a year before they'd all went off to college. Turning it over she was met with four smiles. Ruby and Weiss' beaming faces took up the edges of the photo and in the middle is where her and one other were located. Yang's own lilac eyes stared back at her, hand held up in a peace sign almost poking Ruby in the cheek. There were arms draped casually over the shoulders of her younger self, delicate hands would be clasped in the portion cut off by the pictures edge. The tie's original owner rested her chin on the top of younger Yang's head. A soft smile graced her lips as her amber eyes peered down at what appeared to be Yang's hand. She was probably reprimanding the display of dork she'd been exhibiting. Perched on Yang's head she'd called it a ruined picture and demanded another one be taken. They'd obliged but Yang had always favoured this first over the second one the other three had kept. The top border of the picture cut off only one of the other girl's faunus ears, perked happily atop her head, as her neck tilted to one side thoughtfully.  
  
Staring she silently counted the time distancing these girls from where she was now. The years were long but the minutes immeasurably so, and in this moment of taking in her gentle features Yang was acutely aware of how every minute of separation stabbed at her almost physically. She'd not seen her in years, hadn't even come across a picture of her in almost two. She thought about her from time to time, it only made sense them being best friends for most of their high school lives. So many of Yang's memories were in her company. She struggled to remember the sound of her voice, of her laugh, and cursed when a pale imitation ghosted through her ears.  
  
She quickly brushed the remaining objects around in the bottom of the box but came up empty of anymore memories of her.  
  
Yang searched her mind to remember what had pulled them apart, the only response to her query came in the answer of time and distance. They'd gone to separate colleges, continents separation that had seemed so massive back then, now seemed an unimaginative excuse.  
  
There was an ocean separating them, they'd both been busy with classes and other social occasions and they'd just drifted apart. Scrutinizing the photograph once more, she couldn't fathom how they let it happen so easily. She was sure if she had the ability to go back in time and tell her younger self that Blake wouldn't be in her life at all in two years time she'd have been called a liar, among other names. They'd all been so sure they'd be together forever.  
  
Abandoning her task she left the garage, tie and photograph the only materials that followed her out. Yang made her way into the house and busied herself with making food and watching a comedy. Those always distracted her with their meaningless plot lines. It did help a little, but the photograph and tie resting on the island in the kitchen weighed heavily on her. Looking around her childhood home didn't make her internal struggle any easier. Everywhere she looked there were memories of her. Glancing to the stairs, she swore she could see them all racing down, having been called for supper. She'd always won, being the fastest of the group.  
  
The kitchen island, where they'd stayed up the night before Ruby's birthday to bake her a cake as a surprise. The mess they'd made and even now Yang couldn't believe they hadn't woken the entire house with their laughter; laughter that Yang was having trouble remembering.  
  
It was still early, but distractions weren't helping, she kept thinking of her. But there was nothing she could do about it, besides wait for her to forget again. Things would be back to normal in the morning.  
  
She crawled between the sheets of her bed, grabbing her scroll from the nightstand. She answered a text from Ruby and went to turn the scroll off so she could get some rest but her finger hovered over the power button. She remained like that until the screen timed out and went black. A darkened mirror image of herself stared back at her.  
  
Peering at herself, she knew she was lying. Things were not going to go back to normal the next day. Inadvertently she'd opened a wound and it was going to take time to heal it back up on its own.  
  
She swiped the scroll screen to light it up and hit the icon for her messages. Ruby hadn't answered yet. Her fingers itched as she warred with herself. Were the positives able to outweigh the negatives?  
  
"Fuck it," she whispered to no one.  
  
Buzzing, her thumbs shifted across the screen, rapid tapping of a hasty thought. Her thumb hit send before giving her time to back out.  
  
_'Hey, how are you? This probably isn't your number anymore but I came across an old picture of the four of us and… well anyway this is Yang_ .'  
  
She had to force her lungs to work, steadying breaths against her jitterbug of a heart beat. She reread her message over and over again but after five minutes of no response Yang gave up expecting a reply, throwing scroll to the mattress beside her. It's screen shining bright to the ceiling above her. She felt foolish, gritting her teeth and eyes open wide to bottle the feeling that was on the verge of spilling over. She shouldn't have sent it. It probably wasn't even her number anymore. She'd just texted a stranger, and they'd obviously ignored it thinking she was a psycho.  
  
The room sank into heavier darkness as her scroll's screen went to sleep. It was something she should be doing. She had the rest of the garage to get through in the morning and her new job started up in a week. There was so much she still needed to get done and sleep would help, but even staring at her blackened ceiling, Yang still pictured her.  
  
She could only blame moving back into her childhood home. Because while in Mystral or her brief time in Atlas she'd never feel the stone in her gut or laboured breathing when thinking of her. Now it was downright painful. Maybe she'd been too busy previously to feel it. Maybe now, settling in one place, she allowed herself time to explore the regret of their lost friendship.  
  
She knew she missed her, but this was the first time in years she'd ever allowed herself to feel it.  
  
The once dark ceiling lit up and it took Yang a moment to realize it was her scroll. Reaching for it on autopilot, she unlocked her screen ready to tell Ruby she was going to bed early and they could talk tomorrow. Instead the top of the screen read 'Kitten'.  
  
So stunned was Yang it took her an eternity to process the fact that she'd answered. If the other was half as surprised as she felt Yang couldn't blame her for the long response time. Pulling her eyes from the nickname she quickly scanned the message.  
  
_'I'm good. This is still my number. How are you?'_ _  
_ _  
_ _'Still straight and to the point I see_ .'  
  
Yang sat up cross-legged and stared at her screen, with each passing moment she wondered if she should have sent a different response. Would the other take her joking as a slight? Was it rude to tease a best-friend turned basically-a-stranger? The longer she waited the more her knee bounced anxiously off the mattress.  
  
_'You still there_ ?'  
  
Again: questioning, second guessing, regret, doubt. They all crashed down on her. She never remembered texting her to be this nerve wracking before. In fact, there were few things that Yang could remember to have had similar effects on her emotions.  
  
_'Yes, I was waiting for you to answer my question.'_ _  
_ _  
_ _'What question_ ?'  
  
Yang typed and sent it hurriedly. Her mentality was the faster she typed the sooner she'd get a response.  
  
_'If I had any doubts it was you that message convinced me_ .'  
  
Yang sent a message with way too many question marks back as a reply.  
  
_'I asked you how you were, :)'_  
  
Oh, an emoji. That was a good sign. It meant the woman on the other line wasn't upset with her out of the blue contact. Yang briefly scanned the few texts on her screen and realized she had asked the question.  
  
_'Oh right! / I'm good. you know the usual_ .'  
  
Yang debated sending an emoji of her own, but which one? A wink was at the top of her recently used emoji's as it was her go to, but was that too personal of a cartoon face to send so soon she wondered. Before she could make up her mind her scroll hummed in her hand.  
  
_'Usual? / I don't know what that is anymore do I_ ?'  
  
It pained her to read it. But Yang couldn't accept that she, or they, had changed much in the past eight years. They were the same people after all.  
  
_'Sure you do!'_ _  
_ _  
_ _'You still go cliff diving and skinny dipping_ ?'  
  
Out of all the the things she could have asked, she asked if Yang still had a penchant for getting naked at the swimming hole. It amused her knowing the other had disapproved of it so strongly it was the first thing to come to her mind after being separate for eight years.  
  
_'Haha, well I think those are the same thing, but no. / I really didn't do it that much btw.'_ _  
_ _  
_ _'You're lying to me now?'_  
  
Yang was quick to deny the accusation but another text came through as she was pressing send.  
  
_'I know at least four times you went cliff diving and I don't have enough fingers to count the times you went skinny dipping at night_ .'  
  
That didn't seem like many times to Yang, having years of chances, those numbers sounded tame to Yang, but to Blake's reserved nature it might as well have been hundreds.  
  
_'Ok you win_ .'  
  
She waited a minute before supplying anything else and was rewarded with another message.  
  
_'You still hustling pool games?'_ _  
_ _  
_ _'Oh, man. I haven't done that in YEARS_ .'  
  
She'd definitely need to rectify that, and soon.  
  
_'Last time you went out at night and just stared up at the stars?'_ _  
_  
Yang paused to seriously think of the answer. It had been so long since she'd just relaxed like that. Her and Blake used to do it weekly, if not more. Finding different spots to pull over in Blake's truck, laying blankets in the box and Just talking and watching the stars sparkle above. It's where they would talk about their dreams and ambitions. What they wanted out of life. But she hadn't done it in years, couldn't remember ever doing it after… her.`  
  
_'With you.'_ _  
_ _  
_ _'Just proved my point you know.'_ _  
_ _  
_ _'What point?'_ _  
_ _  
_ _'That your usual now isn't the same as your usual I remember_ .'  
  
Yang never minded being proven wrong by her before. She'd always received better grades and was obviously more well read than herself, but this time it stung for her to point out how little they might know each other now.  
  
' _Well when you say it like that it sounds sad.'_ _  
_ _  
_ _'Hmm.'_ _  
_  
Minutes passed and the fear that the other would put down her scroll and believe the conversation was over had Yang typing once more.  
  
' _Let's fix that then. / You up for 20 Q's?'_ _  
_ _  
_ _'Seriously?'_ _  
_  
Breathing out a sigh at the immediate answer Yang began to wonder if it was a little childish to play such a game.  
  
' _Why not? / Unless your busy?'_ _  
_ _  
_ _'You're*. / And no, I'm free.'_ _  
_ _  
_ _'Still correcting my spelling? Really!?'_ _  
_ _  
_ _'Spelling is fine, grammar could use some work.'_ _  
_  
Yang couldn't stop her amused snort if she tried. She forgot how much of a smartass Blake was.  
  
' _Not all of us read 50 books a week. / You still read right?'_ _  
_ _  
_ _'Yes, and that counts as YOUR first question.'_ _  
_  
Yang rolled her eyes and sent the corresponding emoji with her next message.  
  
' _Damn. Okay shoot.'_ _  
_ _  
_ _'Hmmm, I don't know where to start. Do you have any hobbies?'_ _  
_  
Honestly she didn't have many. Work kept her pretty busy, up until taking her current position. Also, any travelling was usually due to her job it didn't really count. She was looking forward to getting a few hobbies now that she'd landed a more permanent career and silently thanked the other for bringing it to her attention.  
  
' _I work out, I've gotten into surfing recently and there's always working on Bumblebee.'_ _  
_ _  
_ _'You still have that?!'_ _  
_ _  
_ _'It's my turn but I will let that slide cuz it's a question about my baby. / Ya, It's been in storage the last few years so I am getting it tuned up. / I was making space in the garage earlier, which is how I came across that photo.'_ _  
_ _  
_ _'Oh,'_ _  
_  
Yang knew what was next. She was going to ask what specifically she'd found to have her messaging after eight years. Embarrassed at how strong the emotions the two objects elicited in her Yang was quick to change the subject.  
  
' _My turn, / what's the last book you read?'_ _  
_ _  
_ _'Land of Mages. / It's about magic and dragons and stuff.'_ _  
_ _  
_ _'Cool. Sounds interesting. Maybe I'll check it out.'_ _  
_ _  
_ _'You don't read… And um… / Did you get your degree?'_ _  
_ _  
_ _'I do too read! / Yes, I went on to get my Masters in Education.'_ _  
_ _  
_ _'Really? That's cool… / Wait you still don't know the difference between your and you're?'_ _  
_  
At that, Yang couldn't hold back her amusement. She could almost hear Blake's raised voice, sharp with accusation.  
  
' _Don't start. I know the difference, my fingers just move too fast when I'm excited._ _  
_ _  
_ _'Then you should try to slow down when you get excited.'_ _  
_ _  
_ _'I know,'_ _  
_ _  
_ _'Prolonging gives a more enjoyable result.'_ _  
_  
Yang's jaw dropped and she reread the last few messages, thinking she was interpreting them wrong.  
  
' _Uh… Did you just?'_ _  
_ _  
_ _'And what if I did?'_ _  
_  
Yang was never one to falter when it came to teasing and flirtatious texting. She practically perfected the art, but this was new. She hadn't expected it as younger Blake had always just blushed and told her to stop in the past. It made her uncomfortable and Yang ended up feeling sorry for her, stopping before her jokes became too lewd.  
  
' _I can't believe I made the Yang Xiao Long speechless. ;) / Your turn to ask.'_ _  
_  
She stared at the winking emoji and realized that maybe this woman wasn't entirely the same girl Yang remembered.  
  
' _I'm just thinking up a good one. / Ugh, my brain sucks… what's your degree in? / I mean you were going to be a writer right?'_ _  
_ _  
_ _'Yes, I have a degree in literature, minoring in creative writing. / Are you married?'_ _  
_ _  
_ _'What!? No!'_ _  
_  
Briefly she thought to ask the same question. But that led to so many others, about kids, anniversaries, family trips, potential past relationships as well; all things Yang didn't want to know. She didn't want to know about other people, she wanted to know more about the woman on the other side of these digital messages.  
  
' _Your turn.'_ _  
_  
She'd noticed the unneeded pause in conversation.  
  
' _Why not major in creative writing?'_ _  
_ _  
_ _'Because it's easier finding jobs for the general Literature degree, than a creative writing one. / What's your favourite memory of the last 8 years?'_ _  
_  
Expecting nothing less of the ever prepared woman, of course she would have a back up plan. Yang realized she was going to need more than twenty questions. She had so many, eight years worth of 'how was your day' and 'what did you do this weekend'. There were too many day and weeks unaccounted for.  
  
Yang thought back over the past eight years. She'd seen and experienced a lot. Her master's degree was something she was most proud of. Not many in their high school would have pegged her for the academic type and even Yang herself was hard pressed to admit she had a higher education than Blake, who'd been valedictorian - much to the chagrin off Weiss.  
  
' _Remember that time you read about the ice caves in Solitas?'_ _  
_ _  
_ _'Uh huh'_ _  
_ _  
_ _'I was in the area for work once and I went to see them, remembering how cool you made them sound. / They were beyond amazing. / You need to go 100% recommend'_ _  
_ _  
_ _'It's still on my list.'_ _  
_ _  
_ _'Good, no great!'_ _  
_ _  
_ _'You didn't break any crystals while you were crashing through did you? / I'd hate for my first look to have a wanted poster of you beside a shattered column.'_ _  
_ _  
_ _'No. / That was rude! / And that counts as another one of your questions.'_ _  
_ _  
_ _'Shit'_ _  
_ _  
_ _'Blake Belladonna cursing? Dear me.'_ _  
_  
She received an eye roll emoji as a response and it pulled a soft chuckle from the back of her throat. She'd really, really missed her. They spent the next hours taking turns asking questions and just basically talking about their lives. Yang learned Blake was not married, had no children and only had one cat named Charles, but she called him Charlie for short. That she worked from her apartment as a freelance writer and editor while working on her second book. As Blake typed out a message explaining the plot of her current book, Yang made a reminder on her scroll for the next day telling her to go pick up a copy of her published work.  
  
Yang for her part, told Blake of the classes she'd taken, her favourites and especially of the worst ones. She told her of the friends she'd made, the places she'd travelled and the students she'd taught the past year.  
  
She hadn't even realized the time had crept up passed midnight until Blake pointed it out.  
  
' _I have a meeting early in the morning, so I should probably get some sleep.'_ _  
_ _  
_ _'Yeah, go take your cat nap.'_ _  
_  
She smiled so wide at her own joke the corners of her mouth hurt.  
  
' _I swear Yang!'_ _  
_  
But she sent a teared up laughing emoji right after so Yang knew she wasn't actually mad.  
  
_'I had fun catching up, Yang.'_ _  
_ _  
_ _'Me too I don't think I've smiled this much in months.'_ _  
_ _  
_ _'Really?'_ _  
_ _  
_ _'Uh huh. I missed this.'_ _  
_  
She might have imagined the pause, but it seemed to take Blake an inordinate amount of time to type the next three words.  
  
' _Yeah, me too.'_ _  
_ _  
_ _'I'll text you tomorrow?'_ _  
_  
She had to ask because she couldn't just let the conversation end and not know if she was supposed to message or not.  
  
' _I_ _'d like that. Goodnight Yang.'_ _  
_ _  
_ _'Night Kitten.'_ _  
_  
Yang fell asleep with a smile that night, past memories floating in her mind.  
  
She woke up refreshed realizing she'd slept most of morning away. It only took her a split second to remember the night before and the memory had her reaching for her scroll, needing to see the proof it hadn't been just a dream. Blake's texts were still there trapping her gaze. She reread snippets of their conversation before typing a quick message. She had said it was okay to text her today.  
  
' _Morning. / How did the meeting go?'_ _  
_  
She forced herself out of bed instead of pathetically waiting for a response. When she returned to her scroll after washing her face and getting dressed she noticed Blake had already responded.  
  
' _Good Morning. / Meeting went well, was a little tired so zoned out a bit during one of the presentations / But overall it went well. / How's your morning been?'_ _  
_  
Yang shook her head at the first response that came to mind. It would definitely be too forward to tell Blake her morning became exponentially better the moment her text appeared on her screen.  
  
' _I just woke up actually.'_ _  
_ _  
_ _'Please, don't brag about it.'_ _  
_  
It felt wrong, a twist of guilt in her gut, that Yang herself woke up rested and happy where Blake was tired due to their late night reconnecting. She didn't want Blake to regret it.  
  
' _Sorry I kept you up so late. :('_ _  
_  
Her reply was almost immediate.  
  
' _Don't be / I had fun, it was worth being a little tired. / What are you up to today?'_ _  
_  
Yang quickly pulled up her schedule on her scroll. She knew she had the garage to still sort out and she had to review and sign off on her lesson plans sometime before she started her job, but that was mostly complete anyway, It wouldn't take her more than an hour to do it.  
  
There were only two notes on her calendar for that day. The first was a reminder to get parts for her bike's tune up, the second was telling her to go buy Blake's book.  
  
' _I've got an errand to run in town. / Then I'll probably just continue clearing out the garage. / It's at that point where it looks worse right before it starts getting better ya know?'_ _  
_  
Yang jumped off her bed, smiling. She grabbed her keys off the kitchen counter before, eying the tie and photograph resting where she'd left them. Swiping both off the counter, she stuck the picture on the fridge with a magnet securing each upper corner, and placed the tie in the pocket of her jacket as she slipped it over her shoulders. Jumping into her boots she rushed outside and down the steps of the porch.  
  
' _Productive.'_ _  
_ _  
_ _'Ya, you?'_ _  
_  
Blake's response came through as Yang was swinging her leg over Bumblebee's saddle. Not wanting to put an end to the conversation, but knowing it would just be a distraction while she was on the bike, she decided to see if she could postpone it before heading out.  
  
' _Probably write a little bit, I'm just heading home from the store.'_ _  
_ _  
_ _'You had a meeting and went out into the world before noon?'_ _  
_ _  
_ _'Don't you have a job starting in like a week? / You know you have to like set alarms and leave the house for it right?'_ _  
_  
She'd always loved pushing Blake's buttons, a defensive Blake was dangerous, but also fun to behold. She was quick enough to keep up with Yang's wit and smart enough to usually win most arguments. She was one of the few that Yang didn't mind losing to, and happened to be one of the few who actually could win.  
  
' _You're being extra rude this morning.'_ _  
_ _  
_ _'You used to like it when I was feisty.'_ _  
_  
The last message pulled a chuckle out of her.  
  
_'I do. / But since you so kindly pointed out my laziness I should go run my errand. / Will you be too busy writing later if I message?'_ _  
_ _  
_ _'No, I think I can make time for you.'_ _  
_  
She convinced herself the flutter she felt in her stomach at that last message was due to the excitement of rekindling their friendship, not because Blake was willing to put off another important part of her life just to talk to her.  
  
She found the parts for Bumblebee easily enough, but Blake's book was proving harder to find than she'd expected. She tried three different book shops on patch before realizing she'd have to go to the mainland to find it. After half a dozen scroll calls Yang was able to locate a bookstore that had it in stock and she did everything but threaten the elderly man on the line not to sell it to anyone before she got there.  
  
Not having anything else planned, Yang reasoned the garage would still be a mess the next day, and she was already out so she might as well continue on to retrieve it.  
  
After making sure Bumblebee was safely secured in the hull Yang made her way above deck. The ferry wasn't too crowded being mid-morning on a weekday and Yang was able to find an unoccupied bench fairly easily, sitting she kicked her feet up to rest on the banister separating her from the ocean waves. She watched the rhythmic motion of water, wondering if it was too soon to message her again. The ferry would take an hour and she did have some time to kill, but Blake had said she was going to be writing. Yang really didn't want to distract her, she still had a life she needed to live, and she was planning on messaging Blake later anyway. Yang found her hand reaching for the silk fabric in her pocket, caressing it softly. She probably didn't remember what she'd written on it in the first place, but Yang was itching to ask her. It was on the tip of her tongue with every question she typed out the night before, she'd just chickened out each time.  
  
Needing a distraction and not wanting to disturb Blake just yet, she settled on the next best thing; looking over their message history. By the time she'd made it through all the messages the ferry was pulling into the harbour of Vale. Yang ran to her bike with a smile still plastered to her face. The sooner she got the the bookstore the sooner she could message Blake and show her the newest book to Yang's collection.  
  
The store wasn't difficult to find, being directly on the main road through Vale but parking would have been impossible if she wasn't on a bike. She rolled right up onto the sidewalk outside the shop, knowing she wouldn't be long, barely flipping the kickstand into place she rushed into the store, heading straight for the register.  
  
"I called earlier about a book?" She demanded. He better not have sold it on her.  
  
He nodded in answer, seemingly skittish around her. He pulled it from below the counter and held it out to her. She threw too much money onto the oak counter and abruptly turned to take her leave, fanning the pages with her thumb.  
  
"Thanks." Calling over her shoulder as she stepped through the door.  
  
She straddled her bike as she read the description on the back. Yang couldn't wait to get back home to start reading. She took out her scroll to take a picture of the book to send to Blake but as she lined up the rear cover in her camera a small picture on the bottom left caught her eye. Brought closer she recognized the sketch as Blake, and beside her portrait was a small bio. Yang greedily drank in every word, but five popped out at her and she found herself rereading them over and over again.  
  
' **where she resides in Vale.'** **  
**  
Yang couldn't believe it. It had to be wrong. Blake had gone to school in Mystral, as it was the art capital of Remnant and Yang had texts proving Blake spoke of the Kingdom constantly.  
  
But the words weren't changing the longer she eyed them. She looked at the publishing date and noticed it wasn't quite a year old. A year ago she'd lived in Vale.  
  
' _Where do you live?'_ _  
_  
Yang typed rapidly, almost dropping her scroll in her haste. Her restless fingers drummed frantically on her thighs as she waited for a reply. It seemed an eternity but really was no longer than five minutes.  
  
' _Why?'_ _  
_ _  
_ _'Just answer the question.'_ _  
_  
She was not in the mood for vague answers.  
  
' _Vale, what's this about?'_ _  
_  
Vale. Blake was currently in the same city as her. She was so close she could have rode right by her and not even known. Yang felt a little betrayed at Blake not mentioning how close she now lived. Blake knew she was in Patch but Yang also knew they'd only got back in touch the day before. Less than twenty-four hours, and Yang knew that wasn't enough time to have any right to feel betrayed. It was an irrational reaction.  
  
' _Why didn't you tell me?'_ _  
_ _  
_ _'I thought you knew!'_ _  
_ _  
_ _'No, I assumed you were still in Mystral or Anima somewhere.'_ _  
_  
Yang scanned the streets, half expecting to see Blake emerge out of a building or turn a corner down the street. Of course, the streets remained filled with strangers.  
  
' _Sorry, I really thought you knew. / Or else I would have mentioned last night. / Wait, what made you ask?'_ _  
_  
Her gaze fell back to the book. She could just send the picture. Blake would know what it meant, but a new plan was beginning to form.  
  
' _I'll tell you, but you have to tell me your address first.'_ _  
_  
There was a slightly longer pause before Blake's answer came through.  
  
' _Yang, what are you planning?'_ _  
_ _  
_ _'Coming over obviously?'_ _  
_ _  
_ _'Aren't you supposed to be on Patch / Cleaning out a garage?'_ _  
_  
Maybe she was in the middle of something, or worse Blake might not want her to come over at all.  
  
' _My errands brought me to Vale, / Are you going to tell me where you live / or were you lying when you said you could make time for me?'_ _  
_  
As soon as she sent it she regretted it. She shouldn't be calling her out. If she didn't want Yang to come over then Yang should accept that.  
  
' _Of course not. / There I sent you a map location.'_ _  
_  
Yang smiled looking at the marker on the map. It was only a ten minute ride from where she was to Blake's building.  
  
' _I got it. Be there soon?'_ _  
_ _  
_ _'Are you asking or telling?'_ _  
_ _  
_ _'Telling while at the same time asking if it's okay. / I don't want to assume.'_ _  
_ _  
_ _'Just get over here before I change my mind. / It would be great to see you again.'_ _  
_  
Following the maps coordinates Yang soon pulled up to a decent looking apartment complex. There were security doors at the front so she pressed the number fourteen, which Blake messaged her was hers. Holding her hand on the door she waited for the buzz that would let her in. She was surprised when a soft voice came out of the speaker instead.  
  
"Hello."  
  
Her heart skipped. She tried to remember again how long it had been. At least seven years, closer to eight probably, since she'd heard her voice.  
  
"Hello, is someone there? Yang?"  
  
She let out a breathy sigh. Why did it feel like she'd just run a mile?  
  
"Yeah, it's me."  
  
"Come on up."  
  
The door rang out, harch after the softness of the other's voice, and Yang quickly grabbed it and pulled.  
  
"Fifth floor, " Yang heard before the door shut behind her.  
  
She felt her heartbeat in her stomach and she wasn't sure if that was normal. She didn't think it was. The elevator ride seemed agonizing long and the pointed corners of Blake's publication dug into her palm as she shifted, trying to get feeling back into her legs.  
  
Too soon, but not early enough, she was standing outside Blake's door. Knocking lightly, knowing she would not need anymore to hear her, though she'd probably heard the elevator door open and close announcing her prematurely.  
  
When the door swung open Yang thought she'd be fine but she was sorely mistaken. Blake smiled at her and Yang felt her knees almost give way. When did Blake get so… _gorgeous_ ? How had she not noticed back then? Yang hadn't discovered she found women attractive until well into her second year at college but to have been so blind to Blake's appearance... She remembered her as the cute bookworm, the pretty academic. Not able to stop her eyes from scanning down Blake's body, she let them wander. Blake was dressed comfortably in a large gray sweater that hung off one shoulder which a purple strap was visible wrapping up and over the bared skin. A pair of black khakis completed her look.  
  
The look was casual but Blake made it look more refined, like she could just as easily go clubbing in the same outfit and not look out of place.  
  
A lilting laugh pulled her eyes back to amber ones.  
  
"Good to see you again too, Yang." She smiled, leaning against the open door. "Were you going to come in, or…?"  
  
Forcing her own smile to look natural she finally shook herself out of her stupor.  
  
"Yeah, I'd love to."  
  
She removed her boots as Blake closed the door behind her. She followed as Blake beckoned her. Yang was aware of the kitchen and hall they passed before Blake was motioning for her to take a seat in one of the couches in her living space.  
  
"Do you want a drink?" Blake asked, already moving to the kitchen, anticipating.  
  
"That would be great, thanks." Yang could feel the dryness tickle her throat.  
  
"I'm unfortunately lacking on any alcohol, but I have iced tea."  
  
"Perfect." Yang smiled which Blake returned. Yang wasn't sure what to do and ended up fidgeting in her seat, only just remembering the book in her hands when she nearly dropped it trying to adjust her position.  
  
Blake returned to set two glasses on the table before brushing passed Yang to sit beside her. Yang brought the book up between them and waved it in her face.  
  
Her confusion turned to bewilderment in an instant as she recognized the cover.  
  
"You didn't."  
  
"Uh huh," Yang nodded. "I need an autographed copy. Think you can pull some strings and get me one?"  
  
"Is this the _errand_ you had to run today?" She asked, snatching the waving book out of the air and Yang's hand.  
  
"Yes, though I did get parts for Bumblebee too." Yang laughed lightly. "I went to every bookstore on patch and had to come to Vale to find a copy."  
  
"You didn't have to do that."  
  
"Sure I did," Yang's smile softened. "It's your first published book."  
  
"If you wanted one, I could have just given you a copy. I have extras around here somewhere."  
  
"That would have been a good plan but I thought you were in Anima!"  
  
She chuckled, looking down to flip through a few pages. "I suppose you did."  
  
Yang sipped her drink and hummed as the cold liquid soothed her throat on the way down.  
  
"I can't wait to read it."  
  
Her eyes return to Yang sceptical. "Right, you do that now apparently."  
  
Shaking her head in amusement Yang tried to take the book back, but Blake was faster and pulled it out of her grasp.  
  
"Even if I didn't, I'd still read yours." There was no humour to her voice, she made sure to keep a steady tone to convey how earnest she was in wanting to read a book written by her.  
  
Blake suddenly stood and walked into another room down the hall. She returned, pen in hand, before taking up her seat beside Yang once more.  
  
She scribbled a note in the front page of the book before handing it back. Yang opened the cover and scanned the oddly familiar penmanship.  
  
_To Yang,_ _  
_ _  
_ _Thanks for coming back into my life._ _  
_ _  
_ _Love,_ _  
_ _  
_ _BB_ _  
_  
Blake was blushing as Yang's eyes return to her. Yang's smile widened.  
  
"Me too, best choice of my life."  
  
"You're entire life?" She queried.  
  
"Probably, but there's a lot of future left so we'll have to see." Yang smiled cheekily and Blake shoved her shoulder, pushing Yang into the back of the couch.  
  
"Dork."  
  
"Hey, you were the brainiac, that makes you the Dork."  
  
"And that makes you the dumb jock?" she questioned, one brow lifting.  
  
"In a past life maybe," Yang responded, mouth curling into a smirk. "But there's a lot more to me than just that now."  
  
"There's a lot more to me as well." Blake's stare was intense and Yang found her throat closing up at the mere look.  
  
"Yeah?" Yang's question was just louder than a whisper, but Blake still heard it or maybe she read Yang's lips.  
  
She hummed, moving forward, leaning over Yang's arm closest her, taking the book back she shot Yang a pointed look. She was challenging Yang, and she wanted Yang to know it. Yang stood her ground as Blake invaded her personal space, moving excruciatingly slow.  
  
She winked as she retreated, book gripped in her hand once again.  
  
Blake's confidence was something Yang used to call feisty. When Blake was comfortable with someone, she let her barriers down, and her attitude kicked in. But since walking in the door Blake had worn that confidence. She'd been somewhat reserved in high school, but taking another look, Yang realized what exactly captivated her now about the other was that she wasn't hiding, she wasn't that reserved girl anymore. She was a woman in full control of her confidence and maybe that's what had stolen her breath when the door first swung open.  
  
She'd always loved Blake's feisty side. But to think that was the true side of Blake's personality. She really was the total package. Smart, funny, beautiful, sarcastic, and confidence that may even rival Yang's own.  
  
Yang continued to observe Blake's newfound beauty as they slowly started filling each other in on their past years separation, filling in the blanks they'd not had time to fully explore through messages the night before. Blake had many amusing stories of her friends from college but when asked if she missed Mystral she’d denied it, explaining how she loved living and working in Vale. She told Yang how safe and at home Vale felt to her. Yang listened mostly as Blake seemed to be in a talkative mood."  
  
The sky was darkening when Blake finally mentioned the time.  
  
"If you're going to catch the last ferry back to Patch you should probably get going." She stated, standing to take their empty glasses into the kitchen.  
  
"You're right."  
  
"Of course I am." The matter-of-fact way she said it had Yang shaking her head and rolling her eyes.  
  
"Watch it, you'll be playing with fire if you continue with that."  
  
"Maybe that's what I'm going for?" She didn't hold her teasing smirk for long because she started laughing soon after at Yang's dumbfounded look. "Come on I'll walk you out." Yang followed her, stopping as she opened the door.  
  
"Thanks," Yang breathed pressing her feet into her boots.  
  
"For what?" She looked adorable the way she leaned up against the door, pondering and Yang took a moment to appreciate the view.  
  
"For letting me come over." Yang smiled, stepping out into the hall. "I had a lot of fun. Kinda like old times, but not."  
  
"In a good or bad way?"  
  
"I think good." Yang replied cautiously. "We'll have to see."  
  
Making sure she had everything Yang reached into her pockets. She had keys, a wallet, her phone, and the tie. She forgot she'd even had it in her pocket. Realizing she couldn't wait any longer for an answer she faltered, meeting Blake's questioning amber eyes.  
  
"Hey, Blake?"  
  
"Mmmm," her non committal answer didn't instill confidence with the next question on Yang's tongue, but she couldn't go another day without knowing.  
  
"What did you write on this?" Pulling the tie from her pocket, she held it out to Blake.  
  
For the first time her confidence faltered and Yang's almost saddened to have caused it. Blake looked frozen in her own emotions, and Yang regretted asking because there was negative emotions swirling on Blake's features and she didn’t like it. Blake's hand rose, reaching out and her fingers grazed Yang's, taking the fabric wrapped around Yang’s fingers. She flipped it around to find the exact spot she'd hidden a message so long ago, and Yang noticed how she knew exactly where it was. She could probably have found it if she'd been blind, to be honest. She stared at the same destroyed script as Yang had over the past twenty-four hours.  
  
Blake let out a sharp breath.  
  
"Wait here."  
  
Yang did as she was told, watching as Blake disappeared down the hall. She returned with a felt tipped marker stopping to use the small stand beside the door on her way back. She took her time to redraw the lines time had faded.  
  
When finished Blake whirled on Yang, pressing the tie to her collar and pushing Yang further into the hall. Stunned Yang followed her lead, only realizing after her back hit the opposite wall that Blake had shut and locked the door, sealing Yang out.  
  
All she can do is look to the tie in her hands. The message being the answer to Blake's sudden change in mood. Yang could feel her heart rate pick up as she turned the fabric in her hands, having more trouble finding the message than Blake had.  
  
Finally the black writing comes into view. And the words written there suddenly flip Yang's whole world upside down.  
  
_I will always love you._ _  
_ _  
_ _BB_ _  
_  
Yang's fist was pounding harshly on Blake’s locked door before she could even process moving.  
  
"Blake!" She called. "Blake what the hell does this mean?"  
  
"You're going to miss the ferry."  
  
"I don't care about the damn ferry." How can Blake think missing a ferry would take precedent over the message she'd just read. "Is this really what you wrote eight years ago?"  
  
"Yes." Came a quiet reply.  
  
"Let me in, we need to talk."  
  
"No," Yang heard her musical laughter through the door.  
  
"What do you mean, no?"  
  
"I mean If you want to know more, or talk about it then come back tomorrow. I'm not letting you back in here tonight."  
  
"Are you kidding?" Yang's voice rose to a harsher tone and with it so did Blake's.  
  
"No!"  
  
Yang debated seeing if she could break the door down, but decided against it. It probably wouldn't be a good second first impression to break Blake's door.

  
"Fine!" She relented. "I'm going to be here first thing though. How do you take your coffee?"  
  
"Four cream."  
  
"I should have guessed that, good night Kitten."  
  
"Keep up with those cat jokes and I'll never let you in here again."  
  
Yang just laughed, knowing the threat wasn't real.  
  
By the time Yang got home, showered and crawled into bed, it was very late. She had one message from Blake and it's just a heart emoji.  
  
' _See you tomorrow,'_ Yang types back before drifting off, excited for what the next day might bring.  
  
Moving back to Patch, and messaging Blake so randomly were definitely the best decisions she'd ever made.


End file.
